


[Podfic] Clean Sneak

by Avanie



Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (if you squint), Audio Format: MP3, Dom!Graves, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: For the prompt: Newt and Graves are locked in a small crate together and Graves has an inappropriate boner.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Gramander [Pod]fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908169
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Clean Sneak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clean Sneak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293760) by [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tQEBgz4_8Q3FRLOZOrD4t8lf0JjLbY3i/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uqrxwhgfve9lct8/file)

  


**Original Text:** [Clean Sneak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293760)

 **Author:** [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

 **Length:** 7:46 | **Size:** 14.9MB

  


**Compilation of all 5 fics:**

**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16V1tospysCWtVbetLNFZbsGIg4_NT7xZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6l688nnzcc6ggl6/%5BPodfic%5DGramanderPodfics-Milarca.mp3/file)

**Length:** 54:09 | **Size:** 104MB

  



End file.
